Change for love
by bananasofdeath
Summary: Migoto is not as beautiful as she needs to be to attract her childhood love, Shiro. So, she changes everything for love. *T for attempted suicide and blood*


There once was a girl of 15. She was the smartest in her class. Her name was Migoto However; she had only a few friends. She wasn't pretty enough. She had plain brown hair, was slightly overweight, had teeth problems and had glasses that didn't quite fit. There was also a boy of 15. His name was Shiro. He was popular and the 'bad boy'. Shiro and Migoto had been best friends since preschool, but that changed in high school. His white, fly-away hair and pale skin attracted Migoto. She had a crush on him, and he knew it. He made fun of her whenever he could.

"Hey, it's beaver-teeth! Don't look at her, or you'll turn to stone!"

This made Migoto very sad and frustrated. She did all she could to get him to like her, but nothing worked. So, when summer finally came, she worked out a plan. She had just won a writing competition, which gave her $10,000 to use. She went to the dentist and got her teeth fixed. She went to the gym daily and lost weight. She went and got contacts. She went to the salon right before school started and got a new haircut and a manicure. She had also bought new clothes.

"So, now to rub it in their faces at what I am now!"

When school started again, she was nervous. What if it didn't work and her whole plan flopped? Her worry was for nothing, as when she stepped on the bus everyone looked at her. Instead of the usual disgust, it was awe on their faces. All the boys on the bus wanted her to sit next to them, but she sat where she used to sit. This confused them. "Why are you sitting there? That's the nerd section!" She just smiled and said "I know." When she got to school, she found that her new locker was right next to the boy she liked. Shiro saw her and thought she looked familiar.

"Do I know you?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah." Migoto replied

"You sure? I'd remember such a pretty face." Shiro tried to flirt.

"I'm sure." Migoto said. She walked away to her next class.

A few days later, Shiro still didn't know who she was. He tried to figure it out but he couldn't. That night, after the big opening game, he went up to Migoto.

"I was wondering if I could have your number, so I could call you up sometime."

"I'd give it to you if only you were nicer to a girl you called beaver-teeth last year."

The boy and the school now knew who she used to be. The boy, even though he had asked for her number thought he hated the girl. The rest of the school hated her now as well. They teased her and pushed her everyday.

"Why, why do you all hate me now?"

"Because you're disgusting. Always have been always will. Why don't you just die!"

"FINE! SEE HOW YOU FEEL WHEN YOU CAUSED MY DEATH!" Migoto ran away, crying with a broken heart. Shiro didn't think she'd really kill herself, but he knew he'd been a bit too harsh. So, later on that day, he went to her house to say he was sorry. He was met with a silent house.

"Hello? I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it." He called to no avail. He walked up the stairs to her room, but the door was locked when he tried to open it. He looked around for a key. When he found no key, he tried knocking. No answer. He tried and tried, but no answer. Finally, he tried to open the door by force. The door fell off the hinges, showing what had been a very nice room. Everything in the room was destroyed. Yet that wasn't the worst part. The room was covered in blood. He looked around for Migoto. She was nowhere. He looked all around the house. There were no parents, so he picked up the phone and called the police. "Hello? I'm at a... friend's house. Her room is destroyed and covered in blood. I can't find her anywhere." Shiro told the monotone operator. He was very worried, despite what he had said and done in the past. The truth was she had been nothing but nice to him, she had even spent all her money on a new look for him. In return, he had yelled at her and told her to die. The truth was he loved her. He walked home after an unsuccessful search. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He walked to his room and found his door closed. He opened it a bit, and figured he must have closed it and forgot. He opened the door, and on his bed was Migoto. She had a black funeral dress on, and was covered in deep red blood. Her chest was just barely rising and falling. He ran over to her and tried to find where the blood was coming from. She had a lot of small cuts all over her face and arms, but the heaviest bleeding came from a stab in her chest. In her hand was a large bloody knife. He tried to stop the bleeding and called the hospital.

"Please, please don't die. I didn't mean what I said, none of it. I don't know why I always said I hated you, when the truth is… I love you. So don't die. Please." Shiro whispered to her. A few hours later, he was sitting in the emergency room with her parents. A doctor came out of the hall Migoto was in.

"She'll live, but we don't know if she'll ever wake up." The doctor said with a sad look on his face. He let her parents go in first. Fifteen minutes later, he was aloud to go in. He looked at her bandaged body and sank to his knees. He grabbed her hand and started whispering nothing. Soon, he fell asleep holding her hand. The doctor walked in and saw him. He smiled and left him like that. Early in the morning, around 3 am, Migoto miraculously woke up. She looked to her side that Shiro was on and wondered if she was in heaven. She painfully sat up and looked around the dark hospital room. Her movement made Shiro wake up. He let go of her hand and pulled himself from the floor. He looked at Migoto and blushed. He didn't know what to say after everything that he had done.

"Shiro-kun? Am I dead?" Migoto asked in a small voice. Shiro looked at her and shook his head no.

"No, you're not, thankfully." He said while looking anywhere but her. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"Why… if I'm not dead or asleep, why are you here with me?" She tearfully asked.

"I-I was wrong… I didn't mean what I said… any of it. I was stupid and I don't know why I pretended to hate you, I never hated you. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. And if you ever try anything like that again, I'll die from worry, I almost did this time." Shiro said. "Friends again?" He held his hand out to her.

"Friends again" She took his hand with a tear filled smile on her face.

* * *

****AUTHORS NOTE****

Hi everyone, long time, no see! So this is my first original story. It was based off of a dream I had, where I was in the place of lovely Migoto and the suicide part didn't happen. Anyways, I really don't know why they would all end up hating her again, so tell me why you think they did! I want to know what my loyal readers think!

... Hello? Loyal readers? *Chirp, Chirp*

Well then. I guess not.

But review and tell me what you think and if I made you feel any emotions! And another thing, think about the moral of the story. Don't be stupid and change yourself for others or even, God forbid, kill yourself. It'll all work out, no matter what it is. Well, I guess I shall see you in my next story!

Peace, love, and magic muffins that want you to review!

~bananasofdeath :3


End file.
